


I Know That Look On Your Face

by ashilrak



Series: Night Will Fall And Drown The Sun [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Era, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Whatever hold Washington kept on his magic was dropped and soon Alexander’s mind was flooded with nothing else but that feeling. Alexander moaned when Washington’s lips met his neck, forcing purposeless magic into the touches, sending sparks down his spine. Before he had been able to focus on the demon, but now? Now there was nothing but the Warlock."





	I Know That Look On Your Face

Alexander watched as the demon lead Burr out of the tent, the creature’s arm wrapped around Burr’s waist. There was a bitter taste on the back of his tongue - this demon who had showed up out of nowhere had somehow wormed its way into Burr’s heart. Alexander had been at Burr’s side all this time and hadn’t even gained an inch, and yet the monstrosity made it seem so simple. 

He shook his head and turned around, the anger and shock he had tried to bury before returning to the surface when his eyes landed on the General. The Warlock. 

“Sir,” he started, stepping closer, hands balled in fists at his sides. “What did it mean when it called you Warlock?” He swallowed. “Why was it so familiar with you? Saying it had welcomed you into its home? No one can go to the demon realm and survive.”

Washington looked at him, brows furrowed the slightest bit and said, “no one but the Warlock, Alexander. You’ve learned this.”

Alexander shook his head. “The Warlock isn’t real,” he objected. “It’s a story - something told to children to motivate them. ‘Work hard and maybe you’ll be chosen.’”

“No,” Washington said. He sighed and turned around, hands clasped behind his back. He paced the area behind his desk and said, “It’s very much a real story, at least the basis of it. Details often differ between the people that tell it, so it’s no surprise that not everything everyone has heard is completely true.”

“And the version you told me?” Alexander asked, voice raising. He took another step closer. “Is that the truth? Or is that a lie? Surely you haven’t become the Warlock in the past year - I’ve been here this entire time! You’re the one that told me it’s just a story!” Alexander clenched his fists tighter, nails digging into his palms. “You lied to me! Didn’t once think to tell me that my teacher was the Warlock!”

Washington stopped and looked at him with a raised brow and asked, “would you have believed me?”

No. He wouldn’t have. Alexander took in a short breath and looked up at Washington - the handsome features he had spent so much time admiring no longer seemed familiar, the knowledge of what the man was casting a shadow. 

Washington stared back at him, the moments passing in silence as neither spoke a word. 

Alexander tensed when Washington moved to walked around the desk, but relaxed when Washington reached out with a hand to cup his cheek. It was just as warm as it had always been, the touch familiar and comforting. He reached up to cover Washington’s hand with his own, trying to soothe away the slight hurt visible in Washington’s gaze. 

“That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Washington said. “It’s not something I share - too many people believe the stories and I have no wish to be met with fear everywhere I go, least of all from you.”

“It would help us,” Alexander said. “If people knew. They’d be much more willing to rally behind the Warlock. Even the British have-”

“No,” Washington said, cutting him off. “I don’t want people knowing. For every man we might gain we’d lose two - and who knows the type that’d join. It’s not worth it.” 

“But-”

“No.” Washington pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped away and said, “and you’re not going to ask me about it again.”

Alexander reached for Washington’s hand. “Will you show me?” he asked.

Washington froze. “Show you what?”

“What makes the Warlock so different from a witch,” Alexander said, stepping forward, voice lowering. “Separate the truth from the lies.”

“What if there’s nothing that separate me from you?” Washington asked, a slight smirk on his lips. “What if it’s all just stories? Someone is given the title in tumultuous times, gets paraded around before the different courts, and that’s it? Nothing more than a face a name to get people to move?”

Alexander chuckled and said, “if that were true, you wouldn’t be so secretive.”

“What makes you so curious?” Washington asked, turning to face Alexander. “I know that look on your face - you’ve hardly earned any sort of reward.”

Alexander walked forward until he was almost pressed to Washington’s front and said, “I’ve earned a great reward, I’d say. I brought you the demon prince.” He blinked up at Washington, bit his lip, and continued, “I could have kept it a secret, done as they wanted, but I didn’t because I knew you’d want to know.”

Washington frowned. “You wouldn’t have kept that from me.”

“I might have,” Alexander said with a shrug. “If I thought it would have been the better choice.”

“Better for who?”

Alexander reached a hand up to press his hand to Washington’s chest and said, “better for me.”

“So you only chose the option that most benefited you?” Washington asked. He shook his head. “That’s not deserving of a reward.”

“Oh?” Alexander asked, stepping onto his toes and tilting his chin up. He licked his lips. “What do I deserve then, oh great Warlock?”

Washington’s eyes darkened, and he reached out to grab Alexander’s wrists and bring them up. “I think you deserve punishment, student,” he said, turning them around and backing Alexander up against the wall, wrists pinned to either side of Alexander’s head

“Is it really punishment if I enjoy it, sir?” Alexander asked, pressing forward into Washington. This was good. All thoughts of the demon that had managed to entrance Burr was fading from his mind as his every sense was filled with the Warlock. 

Washington’s knee pressed between his legs, and Alexander ground down, letting out a low sound - Washington had learned long ago to throw up silencing barriers. Washington’s breath ghosted hot over his lips and Washington said, “we’ll see how long you last. You know how much I love to see you beg.”

Alexander whined, and soon his lips were caught in a bruising kiss, teeth biting down as Washington pulled away. Alexander’s chest was heaving, but he managed to pull himself together enough to say, “sir, earlier, your aura was intoxicating.” Washington’s magic had always taunted at him, teased at his senses when it flared out from its usual subdued state. 

“Was it really?” Washington asked. “In that case…”

Whatever hold Washington kept on his magic was dropped and soon Alexander’s mind was flooded with nothing else but that feeling. Alexander moaned when Washington’s lips met his neck, forcing purposeless magic into the touches, sending sparks down his spine. Before he had been able to focus on the demon, but now? Now there was nothing but the Warlock.

The hands holding his wrists in place let go, and when Alexander tried to move to grip Washington’s shoulders, he found that he was stuck. 

Washington chuckled and said, “don’t like that, do you?”

“No.” Alexander swallowed. “I like it very much.” He tried again to move his wrist, but the invisible bonds held him in place. 

Washington bit down on his neck and reached a hand up to pull on his hair, wrenching another moan from him. 

“More,” he gasped out.

Sparks shot down his spine again, and Alexander knew from the glint in Washington’s eye that the sudden intensity of the magic surrounding them was very much on purpose. “You don’t get to demand more,” Washington said. “Remember, you’re being punished. You have a duty to the men around you and here you are, daring to think of yourself first.”

Washington stepped away and turned around, back to him. The Warlock took careful steps to his desk before taking a seat, staring at him. Washington shifted to the side, legs spread and eyes intense.

Alexander’s eyes drifted to the outline of Washington’s own hard cock and whined, reminded of his own need. He licked his lips and looked up to meet Washington’s gaze, wanting the man to come back. He tried to take a step forward, but his wrists were still bound in place. 

The intoxicating feel of Washington’s magic was still thick in the air, and Alexander could feel his awareness for his surroundings fading away as his world focused in on Washington, so close yet so far. 

Alexander watched as Washington’s hand pulled his cock out of his breeches, and let out another whine and said, “sir, please-”

“Please what, Alexander?”

He licked his lips and tried to pull against the invisible bonds again with no success. “Please sir,” he said. “I need you.”

Washington smirked and started to fist his cock, hand moving up and down in a slow motion that Alexander wanting to drop on his knees and see what sounds he could pull out of Washington if he replaced Washington’s hand with his mouth. “If I give you what you want,” he said. “You’ve hardly learned a lesson. This is supposed to be a punishment, after all.”

Alexander tried to pull his wrists again, and he let out a grunt when the back of his head collided with the wall, a wave of force slamming him back against it. The magic was strong in the air, tickling at his senses, sparking around him. There was more than one benefit to having the Warlock as a teacher, it seemed.

A weight pressed down on his shoulders, and Alexander dropped to his knees. 

“Please,” he asked, licking his lips. “I promise I’ll come to you first, for everything. I never should have even considering not doing so, sir. It’ll never happen again, sir. Please, just, touch me.”

“You’re right,” Washington agreed. “To keep such a matter from me could have had drastic consequences, and yet you still put yourself first. If you had thought another option would have benefited you, you would have taken it. Isn’t that right?”

Alexander whined and nodded.

“But you didn’t,” Washington said, pulling his hand away. “So I suppose a punishment might not be in order.”

“So I was right, I-”

Washington shook his head and said, “I didn’t say that, Alexander.”

“But-”

“No,” Washington said. “A lack of punishment does not necessarily mean a reward.”

Alexander nodded.

“Now,” Washington said, lifting his hand in Alexander’s direction. “Come here.” Alexander felt himself pulled forward, and there was something intoxicating about knowing he was subject to Washington’s whim. Something almost safe, in the knowledge. “You’re going to put that mouth of yours you keep insist on using to a better use.”

Washington spread his legs wider, and Alexander moved closer, leaning in to press his lips to the head of Washington’s cock. Looking up, he opened his mouth wide and took more of Washington’s length into his mouth, taste flooding his senses. He lifted his hand and, finding it free to move, wrapped it around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Washington grunted, and Alexander hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head.

The low sound that Alexander loved left Washington’s throat, and he gave his own answering moan, pressing the heel of his free hand to his own arousal to alleviate the pressure.

His hand was jerked away, pressed tight to his side, the magic around him surging again. 

“Ah ah ah,” Washington said. “Don’t think yourself subtle.”

Alexander knew Washington was close, and it wasn’t long before Washington’s hand had a tight grip on his hair and his head was pulled back as white, milky streams spurted across his face.

He swallowed what landed on his tongue, and looked up at Washington as he licked what had landed on his lips. “Is that all, sir?” he asked.

Washington snorted. “Cheeky,” he said. He patted his hands on his thighs. “Come here.”

Alexander scurried up, looped his hands over Washington’s shoulders, and pressing his hips forward. Washington’s hands squeezed his hips. “So impatient,” Washington said, chuckling. “My cheeky, impatient, brilliant witch.” Washington’s lips found his own, and Alexander pushed up into it, biting down on Washington’s lips when he pulled away.

“My handsome, tortuous, brilliant Warlock,” Alexander said, still pressing forward. “My one and only who apparently wants nothing more than to make me suffer.”

Washington's hands ran down his thighs. “You’re so pretty when you’re begging,” Washington said. “And who am I to resist such a sight?”

“Please,” he said. “Please, sir. It’s all I want. I just want to feel you. Please.”

“Mmmmm,” Washington hummed, fingers brushing over his hard cock. “Maybe.”

Alexander let out a whine. “Please,” he said, pushing into the light touches. “I’ll be fast and very pretty for you, sir. Please.”

“You’re trying so hard to persuade me.” Washington wrapped a hand around Alexander’s length, and he moaned, louder than intended, at the touch he’d been craving. “And I don’t know if I should listen to you.”

“Sir-”

“But me not knowing isn’t going to stop me.”

It wasn’t long before he was spilling over Washington’s hand, leaning forward, gasping out breaths against the side of Washington’s neck. “Thank you, sir,” he breathed out.

A kiss was pressed to his temple. “No need to thank me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
